


好久不见

by cephnw



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教师, 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephnw/pseuds/cephnw
Summary: 骸纲骸无差十年后那条线，无未来篇之后的漫画人物，但有部分剧情。（时隔过久我忘了漫画，以后复习一遍再写十年前的那条线- -先立个FLAG，防鸽）HE，略微正剧向，一万七千字。其实情节和标题没什么关系……
Relationships: 2769, 6927 - Relationship, Rokudou Mukuro & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 5





	好久不见

1  
寒冷、寂静与单调，水牢里的氛围某种程度上十分适合术士们锻炼自己的精神力。六道骸其实非常习惯一个人呆着，也许是斯德哥尔摩情节，长期的环境带给了他这样的习惯，越习惯就约喜欢，在外人看来的孤单反而是他逃避世界黑暗的绝佳途径。  
在永远紧张的战斗中活久了，自然会有一种不现实感，还记得黑曜一役，本布置好了的回合被天真的少年打破的时候，六道骸心中不知是失望还是惊喜，还想着不需要脏了自己的手呢。不得不说，六道骸已经很久没有近身战了。对于幻术师来说，近身战常常是不受重视的。但是六道骸还是很喜欢真正用上手上的三叉戟的，紧抓武器让他回忆起几世轮回中神经被揪起的战斗，好像那才是这世真实回忆。亲手造成的伤害自然比远远遥控的世界要深刻，六道骸感受着少年坚定的打击和地面的坚固。这是，切切实实的彭格列啊。  
而水牢中的锁链狠狠地拴着他的身体和双手，就像彭格列十世眨眼间飞来钳制住的手，又有点像自己试图把一具活生生的肉体砸向墙面的笨拙的反作用力。第二次感受这种束缚的亲切了，六道骸没有感到什么特别的情绪。本来自己的归宿就是一遍遍的生死，再一遍遍的自由与禁锢，只不过一潭死水被偶尔的光芒打扰了一下。  
再一次所谓真实地看到世界的时候，骸的精力还有些不够稳固，头脑中的轮回记忆还没有来得及一个个存放或删除。库洛姆就是他自己，自然他不会让别人染指。对面的彩虹之子稍显世俗而无趣，屡经轮回却无法和他人分享的六道骸也不想过多赘述，大片的火焰与莲花连根缠向了他者，操纵着整盘幻术走向的他无暇去顾忌其它，确保胜利之后，一收回思绪便晕了过去。再度醒来之时，他默默复盘了一遍战斗，周围的观战者那种木然的表情与陪他长大的那些黑手党们如出一辙，而彭格列十世的表情宛如第一次参加战斗，夸张易懂到他不禁想笑。当真可笑，还是这么天真啊，以后怎么死的都不知道。   
如果说，六世轮回给他了什么，那就是把人想的更黑暗一点。六道骸并不是感受不到爱这类人类赖以生存的东西，他只是觉得什么都不长久，生如逆旅，轻如鸿毛。一生所求颇多，而实现者嚼之无味，不得者怨天尤人，复失者则更是证明了人的丑恶。能体味之一二幸福，不过是以生存为唯一逻辑，安慰本无意义的灵魂罢了。所以，满目的杀戮，暗藏的阴谋，虚伪的情感，早在前几世轮回中六道骸便品尝了个够。  
六道骸不大懂沢田纲吉是怎么想的，他也不是那么想知道。不过事情不总是按希望发展的。他感受到了沢田纲吉对库洛姆的影响，毕竟库洛姆还是个少女啊，涉世未深，才认识的BOSS想来会在她的思绪中缠绕很久吧。  
他承认，他确实有点好奇了。早在搜集彭格列情报时，他便略有知晓彭格列十世是个被隐藏保护起来的纨绔子弟，当森林里第一次会面时，他既验证了关于他无知的猜测，又纠正了关于他无情的猜测。哼，情终会被遗忘的吧。毕竟，人的关注度和记忆就那么点啊，谁还能保证永远的无私呢。  
六道骸向来是以胜利的结果为目标的，在抛去了自己短暂的犹豫后，他便从来没有试图放弃过目标，黑手党的毁灭必须要在他手上完成，若不是犬和柿本身的力量、库洛姆的契合，他又怎么会和他们顺势在一起呢。这世上可利用者千千万万，若要怪，只能说是运气不好吧。  
可当沢田纲吉打败他的时候，他着实感受到了彭格列十世的觉悟。判若两人的死气状态的纲吉，仅仅凭着与同伴的羁绊便打败了自己，真是有点不甘呢，就这样被一个少年打败。可是，如果是他的话，或许会有什么不同呢。毕竟，人类就是那么肤浅，而仅存的深度，就是继续保持肤浅，勉强维生。一个完整的童年，是六道骸没有的，但沢田纲吉有，这就是他所不能做到而沢田纲吉比之其他继承者不同的。

2  
“你也从库洛姆那里知道了最新的消息，那新戒指就交给你了，记得参加继承式。”彭格列的门外顾问带着谈判的气势，开门见山地对处于水牢中的六道骸说道。“家族还是非常看重诚意的。”  
“KUFUFUFU，这次又和复仇者有什么交易吗？还到这种阴暗的牢房一趟。”  
“这和你无关，记得黑曜那些人可是我们换出来的。”沢田家光并未回答骸的问题。  
“真是黑手党的手段啊，黑曜的人可和我一点关系都没有哦，”六道骸说，“沢田纲吉可是你儿子。如果我要他的身体的话……”  
“我的儿子我自己知道，无需你关心。”  
“KUFUFUFU，继承式上见……”  
六道骸曾经从库洛姆处知道了纲吉的生活中只有妈妈，爸爸远在外地工作。黑手党用这种手段，为了家族而牺牲小家。六道骸竟有些莫名同情沢田纲吉。沢田纲吉除了为了所谓伙伴而战斗以外，在六道骸看来都是软弱的，无论谁都可以交朋友，无论谁都可以住在家里，无端地害怕云雀恭弥，一点小事就会大惊小怪。这大概和他小时候的无依无靠是唯一的共同点吧。  
六道骸选择把注意力放在之后无数轮回的失去与复仇中，纲吉则退缩了、妥协了。真是一点都不黑手党呢，六道骸默默想到，然而，现在纲吉也有力量了，却还像个乌龟缩在壳子里，继承式，哼，出现都未必。  
而在某次不知是谁的梦中，这件事真的发生了。  
六道骸看见了小时候带来伤痕的意大利，看见了曾经憧憬的金碧辉煌的教堂，看见了沢田纲吉拒绝了继承，彭格列的下属们议论纷纷。  
忽然梦境崩溃了，回到了一条没有什么照明的意大利狭窄街道。沢田纲吉战战兢兢地从另一头走过来，看见了六道骸之后惊叫一声，转身就跑。  
“KUFUFUFU，沢田纲吉，好久不见。”六道骸跟着沢田纲吉走在路上，试图通过幻术把两人之间的距离缩短，“这是你的梦吗？”  
“……骸，”纲吉发现不是鬼，放缓了脚步，“原来是你啊！”  
“逃避现实已经到梦里了嘛，彭格列十世？”  
“可是……”我没来过意大利啊？沢田纲吉走近了几步。  
“KUFUFUFU，”六道骸也是第一次碰到这种情况，他决定换个话题，“所以，你准备拒绝彭格列九世吗？”  
“……那个，嗯……”沢田纲吉犹豫了下要不要对骸说实话，“是的。”  
“你真是天真啊，”六道骸得到了所预料中的答案，“黑手党不是你也会有无数卖命的替死鬼。”  
“如果是骸的话，不会害怕是当然啊。”  
“哦？”  
“我才学习了一年，什么都不会，又要继承无数错误的历史，怎么可能做对呢？”  
“KUFUFUFU，梦里的你还真是坦诚呢，”六道骸想到既然纲吉也不会记得梦境，说道，“没有什么是没有错的，包括我自己。”  
“你不害怕同伴们因为自己而受伤吗，骸？”  
“是他们选择了我，”六道骸想起了眼球带来的回忆，“而且他们在其它地方也会经历一样的事。”  
“……但是，那也是我的错啊！”  
“KUFUFUFU，这可是沢田家光给你的最好的选择，你以为什么都能避免？骷髅病不是Reborn你能活下来？”  
“虽然没有血缘和Reborn的原因，我不会交到这么多朋友，可是我也不希望因为自己而牺牲他们啊！”  
“你以为，你这辈子能躲得过暗杀吗？……KUFUFUFU，太天真了。不要把别人的责任放在自己身上，也不要逃避自己的责任。如果不想要身体，就给我吧。”  
“……谢谢，我会认真考虑的，骸。”  
“Arrivederci，彭格列十世。”六道骸翘起了嘴角，他会忘掉这个梦的吧，然后被彩虹之子举着枪继承。

3  
继承式还是顺利开始了，是在一个于梦中相差无多的教堂。  
“我将继承彭格列家族，”沢田纲吉看着九世，“不过，繁荣还是毁灭，都我将随着我的心。”  
六道骸通过库洛姆注视着沢田纲吉。他的力量注定了他要选择一条复杂而又艰险的路，而这条路，或许给不同的人走会有不一样的结果。  
西西里的微风吹拂着沢田纲吉的头发，无故添加了一种毅然决然的气场。就在库洛姆准备亲吻大空戒指的一刹，沢田纲吉惊悚地发觉了前面走来的库洛姆带有一些熟悉的紧迫感。

“骸，”在指尖感受到吐息时，纲吉说道，“谢谢你能过来。”  
“KUFUFUFU，与其说要感谢，不如多担心担心你自己的身体吧。”纲吉听到了骸的声音，忙抬起头看了看周围的参与者，可是大家都没有反应。

“我在你脑子里哦，彭格列，”沢田纲吉盯着库洛姆，脑内的声音变成了只属于两人的环绕声“只需要一道划痕，你就是我的了……”

“你不会的，”沢田纲吉表现了一个紧张的微笑，“再次谢谢你来，骸。”

“BOSS，恭喜！”转眼间又换为了库洛姆，沢田纲吉忍不住在心中吐槽了骸的任性。

“谢谢！”沢田纲吉想到自己很少见到黑曜的人，Reborn教导自己要多交流，向库洛姆打听道，

“你们现在怎么样了？”  
“BOSS,你是说骸大人吧，”库洛姆答道，“他最近心情还挺好的。”  
“犬和柿本呢？”赌气中且没有得到想要的答案的纲吉又问道。  
“大家都不错呢。对了，骸大人让我向你带话。”  
“？”才见到，怎么还有这么多打击我的话吗？  
“嗯……他说他很快就会从轮回尽头回来，让BOSS好好保重身体等着。大概是这样吧。”  
“……”果然，不是什么好话啊。不过，“谢谢了，库洛姆！”  
说起来，真不知道骸还要再复仇者的牢笼里待多久呢……  
“阿纲，发什么呆！继承式结束记得回去看公文！”Reborn一直在旁边看着继承式，也发现了在雾守继承之后沢田纲吉如有所思的状态。  
“……那个，”沢田纲吉又摆出了废柴的样子，看来训练还不够，“不知道骸怎么样了呢。”  
“哼，果然还是作业不够啊！”Reborn早就发现了对于骸被困在水牢中这件事纲吉耿耿于怀，但是，作为一个有前科的犯人，阿尔克巴雷诺不会相信欺骗成性的六道骸。不过，既然阿纲这么在意……  
“门外顾问去看过了，他还活着。”  
“但是，还是有点担心啊……”沢田纲吉知道，Reborn不大想让他了解这件事，其实是在保护他。Reborn似乎不喜欢六道骸。所以，关于梦里和继承式上的见面，沢田纲吉决定不对Reborn说。反正关于骸，也许哪天梦里还会碰见呢，当面看到更好。  
“快走！否则再多一份作业！”  
“咦！！！”也许有天我有可能把骸从水牢中救出来呢。

4  
“……听说，……又越狱失败……被关在……更难了吧……”  
“一定……复仇者……底层……监控……”  
！！！  
沢田纲吉才慢慢接手家族，虽然被Reborn逼着褪去了自己慢热的性格，但是除了名字、面孔和职务，他对家庭里任职的人们还是有点不熟悉。所以有时候无意听到八卦，他还是有些内向，不能熟稔地上前搭话。不过，这次……  
“发生了什么吗？”沢田纲吉忘了敬语。  
“首领好！”家族成员有些惊讶写在脸上，他们以为首领还是个害羞的少年，“什么什么？”  
“就刚刚你们在说的，”沢田纲吉意识到了自己唐突，但也没想着再去纠正了，“嗯……越狱？”  
“哦，门外顾问的消息，因为不是特别重要，就没有通告您，”家族成员言简意赅地说道，“您的另外一个雾守试图越狱失败了，复仇者将进一步加强对他的监视，可能会用上精神削弱手段。”  
“……”纲吉心中一个疙瘩，骸已经很久没有出现在他的梦中了，但是他最终还是没有表露太多，“以后要是有六道骸的消息就直接加急报给我。”

“——骸，”纲吉结束了一天的工作，少有的没有倒床就睡，“不知道怎么样了呢？”  
“库洛姆最近也没有什么消息，似乎被瓦里安挨个抓出去特训了呢……不知道她能不能感受到骸……”  
“果然，我还是想联系下黑曜……不过犬前辈好可怕啊！”  
“阿纲，嘀咕什么呢，不睡觉可以起来工作哦！”虽然纲吉已经是首领了，但在Reborn的比较下，他依然是底层人物。  
“啊咦！！！”明天起来就去联系黑曜吧，可是感觉睡不着啊！！！

“KUFUFUFU……好久不见了，沢田纲吉。”  
“骸!”沢田纲吉发现自己呆在初次见面的那个蓝天白云绿草的环境，“那个……我之前不小心听到家族成员，嗯……”

“怎么?”

“……嗯……听说，骸又被监视得更严密了?”

“没想你知道了，监狱不就是用来逃脱的吗？再来一次罢了。”

“……但是，你的身体还好吧，”纲吉虽然不支持骸这样随性的行为，但也不想要逼迫他听从自己的，“来这里一定很累吧？”

“KUHAHAHA，沢田纲吉，是阿尔克巴雷诺教你要关心家族成员吗？我向来厌恶黑手党，根本不需要你的关心。”

“Reborn吗？那倒不是……那个，我只是有点担心你，骸。”沢田纲吉低下了头，“平常也看不到库洛姆，不知道她怎么样了……”

“从我越狱失败之后，库洛姆和我的联系就被复仇者打断了，我大致能稍微感受到一点库洛姆的生活，不过，彭格列，你应该更清楚吧。毕竟你可是教父啊。”

“别这么叫我，骸。”

“KUFUFUFU，这可是你自己的选择。”六道骸又摆出了他似笑非笑的神情，“不过，库洛姆就拜托你了。”

求人还这个态度，真是……

“嗯，我会去找库洛姆的。”纲吉挠了挠头。

“话说，这究竟是你的梦还是我的梦啊？”

“我的哦，侵犯者，”一瞬间，纲吉发现六道骸消失了，“好好欣赏吧。”

旁边湖中的莲花在雾气弥漫中绽放了，沢田纲吉闻到了若有若无的花香，在天空耀眼的光芒下，一切动作与声音都已暂停，莲花上润泽的文理越发清晰。  
纲吉一直还挺喜欢散步，继承了家族之后，就没有什么时间和自己独处，在这短暂的睡梦中，他实现了。随着以后断断续续的相聚，梦里的青草以及青草上的水汽细节逐渐具象化，就像彭格列宅边的那片草地，只是这里只会出现纲吉或是骸。  
在这个秘密花园，日常无法抒发的痛苦，总是抑制不住。这些人真的就应该牺牲吗？所谓家族的荣誉真的就该被放在第一位吗？我的部下我却不能保护，受伤的人本应该是我！当纲吉发出这样的疑问，骸大多时候都不会出现，出现之时也不会回答。  
六道骸知道答案是，慈不掌兵，情不立事。却也明白，沢田纲吉终究只能走自己的路。他自己，甚至纲吉的老师、顾问，都没有方法帮他做出回答。只有在真正的战斗中，沢田纲吉才能做出自己的选择。所以，在无数个夜晚，六道骸只是看着在梦境中偶尔停留的纲吉，一言不发。也许第二天醒来，就是不一样的他了吧。

5

“师傅，我快要坚持不住了。”  
“KUFUFUFU，只有这种程度吗……”  
“我都要挂掉了，你都不管你的徒弟吗，甩锅导师？”  
“哼，”弗兰的苹果头上多了把叉子，“这次又是什么情况？”  
六道骸借助库洛姆的身体，维持着弗兰原来的幻术空间。  
“这可是师傅你的任务哦，”弗兰身体很诚实地坐下来喘了口气，“总部委派给雾守的任务。不过，似乎情报不大对，敌方人员变多了。”  
“又有失误呢，彭格列真是需要敲打呢。”  
“嗯？感觉敌人撤退了一部分？”  
突然，远方出现了一团橘黄色的火焰。

“库洛姆，你们还好吧?”沢田纲吉的身影在他们附近停下，“骸?”

“师傅，你的女装大佬身份别识破了哦。”

“你怎么来了?”六道骸没有停止他的幻术攻击。

“情报有误，战力又临时调不出来。”

“哦呀哦呀，彭格列，所以这次是对方渗透到我们这里了吗?”

“嗯，真是抱歉，骸。”  
话音刚落，眼见沢田纲吉冲向了敌人。  
只看来自地狱烈焰自觉在他的眼前裂出了一条路，仿佛沢田纲吉的保护罩。随着纲吉的动作，莲花似乎有自己的意识，竟然随之摇曳。

“师傅，为什么你们配合得那么好？”弗兰休整地差不多了，也加入了战斗。

“因为你的水平远在我之下下下。”说着，弗兰作为一个伤员，又遭受了六道骸的二次打击。眼见弗兰幻化的陶瓷保护罩愣是被旁边的莲花捆得出现了一个裂口。

“师傅一点都不爱护徒弟呢，救命啊，炸毛君!”

“小鬼，不想活了就直说。”虽然这么说着，六道骸还是把攻击专注于敌人。

“看到师傅力量不够只能直接借用库洛姆的身体，还能这么健康地攻击ME，ME真是高兴呢。”  
“哦呀哦呀，看来你的任务还不够哦。看到你这么悠闲，真是想把雾守这里的活全交给你呢。”  
“咿呀，师傅更加变态了呢！不仅师傅喜欢STK炸毛君还抖S呢。”

“BOSS，这次是什么问题？”有了沢田纲吉这个强大战力，战争很快就结束了。  
“你们辛苦了，先帮我谢谢骸吧，在水牢里出来怕是很辛苦吧。”敌军一溃败，六道骸就变回了库洛姆，沢田纲吉有点遗憾自己没能亲口道谢，“是对面家族可能在我们内部藏有卧底，正好瓦里安暗杀部队的玛蒙支部因为他身体恢复的原因，家族里间谍部门光凭门外顾问有些势单力薄。”  
“没事，骸大人他说他也想出来走一走。”库洛姆不愧是在彭格列工作了五年，感觉成熟了许多，“所以，这次他们是因为什么而这样拼命？”  
“暂时还不知道，”沢田纲吉疲惫地摇了摇头，“他们在走私方面一向是无所不用其极的，这次可能是新开发的武器问题，他们保护武器极为严密，这次我们攻击刚开始，他们的支援就在逐渐增强，有可能还和别的家族合作了。”  
“这样啊，BOSS你不要太辛苦了，该调查出来的总有一天会调查出来的。”  
“希望是这样吧。最近家族因为少了Reborn和玛蒙，腹背受敌，雾守部门的任务也变多了，你们也辛苦了。”  
“我想……我可以试着再分担多一些的工作。毕竟还是BOSS让骸大人的监控稍微减轻了一点。”  
“还是你们的安全重要，我看弗兰那孩子可能都没时间打瞌睡了吧。你让骸给他减轻点工作量吧。”  
“好的，BOSS。”

6  
沢田纲吉自从接手家族以来，便常常无法顾及自己的想法。曾经是抱怨Reborn布置的成堆的作业，现在是自觉地纠结成山的文书指令。他知道，也许自己辛苦一点，便能保住更多彭格列家族下的一个个小家庭的幸福，所以他也从来不抱怨什么。  
沢田纲吉其实曾经抱怨过自己的血统的，不过是在梦里，而且是在骸的梦里，更准确来说是，他和骸一起的梦里。至于他自己是怎么发现的，说来实在幼稚。梦里的沢田纲吉是一个机器人，正在攻打艾斯托拉涅欧家族，六道骸在梦里也是一个小孩子的形象，“你是来救我的吗？”，沢田纲吉醒来时能迷迷糊糊地记得这个梦。虽说黑曜站的时候，似乎六道骸调查过很多，不过变成机器人保护大家，确实是沢田纲吉本人的梦想。只有妈妈和Reborn知道，骸决计不可能知道的。至于骸为什么不直接说这是他们的梦，那应该又是他不想和彭格列扯上关系这种鬼理由吧。  
早在发现这件事之前，梦里的沢田纲吉总有些多愁善感，白天不能抒发的郁结总在深夜时候爆发。想想真是丢脸呢，总是在这里团成一团又悄悄皱眉。沢田纲吉能够感受到六道骸也在这个空间，可是，他仍然忍不住让负向的情感占据自己。大概，他从来都是知道的，六道骸从来没有真正想要没有任何原因地伤害任何一个人，只是他的善意从来都是隐藏的，连他的同伴也未必能猜到他的心思。  
沢田纲吉又有点想要感谢自己的血统了，超直感赋予他的，不仅是战斗上的优势，还有一个理解骸的可能。虽然和大家待在一起的时间变短了，但曾经爱慕蓝波的黑川花在九年中变化了许多，陪伴着了平学长，而山本在到处出任务，但和整个家族都很熟悉，狱寺偶尔也会冒冒失失的，但也能和下属好好相处了呢，云雀前辈还在研究他最近关注的武器呢。可是，骸，纲吉一直不是特别确定他的想法，在短暂的梦中相遇，虽然能感受到他的心情还不错，可是到嘴边却是一些让人不能接受的话。难道在水牢里泡疯了？  
沢田纲吉不是没有想过把六道骸救出来。但是，除去家族里的内忧外患让纲吉无法顾及复仇者提出的条件，骸的自尊大概也不愿彭格列帮他这样做吧。毕竟当时的黑曜，还留着六道骸战斗的痕迹，宁可被杀死，也不愿被黑手党控制，纲吉至今都还记得这句话。  
但是，无论怎么想，还是难以平静呢。每次在睡梦中遇见，不知道骸是不是用了幻术，气色什么的看起来都不错。可是为了不让我担心？嘛，我居然这么想，这是灭了族的六道骸啊。六道骸自己也一定不想被人觉得弱小吧。可是，不管怎么说，这么多年过去了，也许只有六道骸的变化最少了，他一定还是那个敏感执着的人吧。  
虽然Reborn总是让纲吉提防他，纲吉却觉得骸更需要的是关怀。在纲吉偶尔窥见的童年中，骸永远是那个孤单的内向的跟自己较劲的那个，不知道哪一天就会离群而去，再也不会在乎这个纯粹得悲惨到美丽的世界。  
骸就像他那根总垂在眼前的头发，那么固执地特立独行，任风吹日晒，总是随着重力指向地面。我真想拂开那根头发，当纲吉偷偷开小差的时候会这样想，遮住了他漂亮的蓝眼睛了呢。一定要找机会试一试。明明那么规整的容貌，也不知道扎成凤梨的样子，是什么独特的审美呢，明明库洛姆都把头发披下来了呢。  
诶呀，糟糕，刚刚偷偷笑了。开会时想别的会被骸嘲讽，被Reborn骂的吧。

7  
沢田纲吉靠在一颗梧桐树上闭目养神，不知哪天沢田纲吉发现了这个空间能自由想象，便幻想了并盛中学中的一颗他曾经躲过混混的梧桐树。于是六道骸若是想要找到他，准能在这里找到。沢田纲吉像是想要换个姿势，他缓缓地睁开了眼。  
“KUFUFUFU，彭格列，你也管的太宽了吧。”果然六道骸直接出现在树旁。

“骸，早上好呀！”  
“弗兰那个小鬼说一点动一点，彭格列放任自由的带孩子的方法不行哦。”  
“你别这么说，蓝波可比我当年好多了。”  
“所以你现在才会连个黑手党都当不好啊。”六道骸眯起了眼睛，开了个玩笑。  
“这不是还有你们帮我嘛。”沢田纲吉回以微笑，“弗兰已经很好了，巴利安还向我要过他呢。”  
“他的水平还远不够出师。”六道骸摇了摇头。言下之意，六道骸接受了把弗兰交给巴利安。沢田纲吉和六道骸相处久了，也懂了些六道骸的语言逻辑。  
沢田纲吉知道六道骸就是会关心而不说出口。而最近增加给他的任务，纲吉猜测，也是六道骸试着让他习惯战斗。最近的局势越来越危险，虽然不知道六道骸是如何知道彭格列面临的隐藏危机的，不过，鉴于六道骸一向都是如此先知先觉，纲吉并没有感到疑惑。大概又是说着闲着无聊到处附身，其实是有目的地了解敌情吧。只要六道骸没有闹出什么大事，沢田纲吉也乐于见得自己的雾之守护者成功找到满足自己的爱好。想来上次，以库洛姆的身体出现，也是因为精力消耗过多。  
“彭格列，好好享受最后的安静吧。”  
“骸，你知道什么？”  
“KUFUFUFU，不如来说说你知道了什么。”  
“你和我说了也是梦里，我未必能记下来，这可不大公平。”沢田纲吉抿嘴一笑。  
“好吧，那你随便向我提个条件。不过我只能尽力满足。”  
“好，我尽力记得有条件这件事的，等我想好后就把条件告诉你。”沢田纲吉满意地点点头，“我们一起说吧。”  
“白兰·杰索！”“白兰·杰索！”  
“KUFUFUFU，看来我还是不能小看彭格列的情报机构。过于谨慎，不过也查到点有用的东西。”  
“那，骸是怎么知道的呢？”  
“有一世，我堕入畜生道，无意间听主人说到了白兰的情报。”说着六道骸捂住了右眼，像是在回忆。  
而实际上是，六道骸并不想暴露他潜入的过程及目的，所以编了个借口。  
沢田纲吉笑着点了点头。他自然不会相信这么巧合的事，恐怕又是骸瞒着心里对黑曜对玛蒙的担心不说，随口骗骗自己。不过，不戳穿似乎也有一些乐趣。偶尔从云雀前辈关于匣子的情报中看到六道骸潜藏的身影，的确是当上首领之后为数不多的捉迷藏游戏。  
“嗯，说起来杰索家族的突然崛起真是有点神秘。骸，你有兴趣调查下吗？”沢田纲吉准备顺水推舟。  
“KUFUFUFU，你可真会奴役人啊。不过，我可说好，我不受你的指挥。”  
“那就先谢谢骸了。”沢田纲吉习以为常地笑了笑，“不过，我也说好了，千万不要忘记你欠我的那个条件哦。”  
“哦呀哦呀，先担心担心你自己吧。这次他们来势汹汹，似乎意指彭格列戒指。我这一路上可是听到了不知道有多少关于家族戒指增强能力的流言蜚语。”  
“嗯，我相信骸，”沢田纲吉站了起来，“我有个不能确定可靠程度的消息来源，这次阿尔克巴雷诺所受的射线伤害是由杰索家族操纵，显然他们所知道的，可能远超我们。”  
六道骸挑了挑眉，欧洲人纤细而上扬的眉形在他灵动的动作下更显得诱人，那凹下去的双眼都在这个无辜的动作中褪去了一些阴气。沢田纲吉不知为何，感觉心头一跳，怔怔地看着面前的六道骸，双方都陷入了若有所思的状态。  
“啊，那就先这样吧，”纲吉反应过来，有些羞涩地摸了摸头，“骸，你好好休息吧。”  
“嗯哼，Arrivederci~”六道骸逐渐被雾气淹没，沢田纲吉却莫名感受到一些落荒而逃的感觉。  
沢田纲吉摸了摸自己的脸，不知为何，心跳的有些快呢。

8  
“六道骸怎么办？”  
“不用考虑他，云雀学长。”沢田纲吉没有再多说什么，“至于入江正一那里，还是不要过多透露关于骸的消息吧。”  
“所以我们还是不能完全相信六道骸吗？”不说是他，如果是我被蒙在鼓里，我都会生气的。  
“不是，那个，其实是我不是很清楚骸的具体策略。他的计划随机应变的成分太大，而且本就准备不让骸知道我们的十年转换计划，以尽可能不让计划泄露给白兰，毕竟连狱寺也不适合知道。所以，拜托云雀学长在十年后的我们出现的时候，迎接我们。”  
“嗯，这样说来，六道骸的确是个变数。如果他出现了，打断了原本的计划就不妙了。”沢田纲吉这十年来的成长，云雀都有看在眼里。  
“不过，我相信骸，”沢田纲吉摇了摇头，不过，因为骸不要命的行为，纲吉决定不告诉骸这次计划，“骸一直很聪明，应该会知道我的布置是什么意思。”  
“这样未免有点太自信了，看到你这样说一个人，还真是罕见。”说着，云雀把代表着六道骸的牌子从计划表上撤下。  
“这本身就是一场赌注，如果十年前的我们最终不幸死了，我们也将无法回来。希望在这个时空的骸还活着吧。”  
“以我对他的了解，六道骸会找白兰决战。”云雀恭弥不是不知道六道骸在暗中帮助他们对敌方的潜伏工作。  
“嗯，之后我要去阻止他。”真是任性呢，骸从来不考虑自己的安全，“此外，关于我的葬礼，如果骸出现的话，拜托云雀学长和他说两句，这是我自己的选择。”  
沢田纲吉知道六道骸其实是个极度冷静的人，但是决定了的事便很难改变他的想法。水牢是一种囚禁，可是现在也是对于六道骸的一种保护。自从知道自己的心意，他便不敢赌上骸的生命。虽说谁的命都是命，但是果然自己还是有些自私啊，可是如果我什么都不做，就什么都不会完成。所以这一步，我不能出错。  
“嗯，那么关于技术部对于彭格列戒指的想法……”  
“我决定毁灭戒指。”沢田纲吉握紧了拳头，“我会让联络部通知大家的，至于雾守那里，我会直接和骸说的。”  
“……嗯。”虽然有点愤怒，不过，这个计划，也只能这么办了吧。  
“那还麻烦云雀学长在这里等着十年前的我们。”沢田纲吉拜托完云雀学长，便赶紧着回去研究战略计划。

9  
“成功率真的是好低啊，怎么办呢？”  
“什么？”  
“啊，骸！”  
“KUFUFUFU， 彭格列在想什么那么出神呢？”  
“那个，总之，那个要求，我想好了，我要骸你好好活着。”  
“KUFUFUFU，为什么要这么说？经过这么多轮回都没死的我，怎么不看看你自己？”不知为何，骸也感受到一丝依依惜别的气氛呢。  
“嗯，希望是这样吧。”纲吉没有再多说话，“但是，还是拜托骸了。”  
“嗯哼，彭格列要是离开了的话，那离我毁灭黑手党也不远了。”  
“骸，请不要这么说，”你我都知道，你不会的，因为你更本就不讨厌这个世界啊，“现在杰索家族已经占据了优势，而我们只能步步为营。”  
“不过……果然，我还是会担心骸你啊。是我害得骸进了水牢，也没能成功把骸从水牢中救来。如果，我是说，如果，我要执行一个非常冒险的计划，骸会同意吗？”  
“我相信你，沢田纲吉，如果一定有谁可以，那也只有你，毕竟，你可是我选中的猎物。”  
“或者说，KUFUFUFU，如果太担心的话，大可把身体交给我哦。”  
真是个别扭的安慰呢。想到这儿，纲吉笑了笑。  
“谢谢，我会加油的，”沢田纲吉话锋一转，“但是，我希望骸你能撤出在杰索家族的伪装。”  
“怎么了？不相信我的水平？”  
“不是，最近得到了白兰杰索情报，似乎他们内部有大换血的可能，局是非常复杂，骸如果在核心部门的话，最好暂时离开。”  
“哦？那我就考虑考虑吧。”  
“此外，关于戒指，”纲吉看骸答应了，很快跳到了下一个话题，“我也和库洛姆说过了，家族准备摧毁彭格列戒指。骸，没关系吗？”  
“完全没事，我还有地狱指环。”虽然守护者们都不大了解内情，但还是认同了纲吉的做法，这让纲吉有点感动。  
“嗯，那就先这样吧，骸要是还有空的话，就陪我再坐一坐吧。”  
“KUFUFUFU，彭格列感到孤独了吗？”  
“……是的……”真是有点失态了呢，纲吉喃喃道，“说不定没什么机会再和骸相见了呢。”  
“哦？那我也会从轮回中找到你的。”不过，现在就暂时在这里待一会儿吧。

10  
“什么？……十代目……”米尔菲欧雷家族的高层峰会直接杀死彭格列十世的消息不胫而走，远在意大利的狱寺隼人得到这个消息的时候已经在其他其他守护者之后了，所以这个消息的真实性毋庸置疑。  
“好的，我知道了。”狱寺隼人在九年中也成长了许多。  
电话另一头的家族成员忍不出喘了一口气，慢慢地走出了基地。  
还好还好，岚之守护者并没有想象中的那么夸张，至少给雷守打电话的时候就不是那么顺利。他的任务是通知守护者们参加首领的葬礼。虽然作为底层员工也略有知晓现在米欧菲欧雷家族的得势，但是瘦死的骆驼比马大，彭格列的守护者们不可小觑。传闻，在牢狱中的雾之守护者也是实力非常的可怕，曾经毁灭了整个家族不说，在彭格列完成任务的时候也是个极端完美主义。虽然通知的时候，是库洛姆小姐接了电话，宛如早就知道了消息。想来雾守是从云守那里知道了消息，毕竟雾守分部主要负责的是刺探情报的工作，而云守分部是操办家族社交工作的关键，知道也正常。这次首领遇刺在某种程度上也是雾守和云守分部的失职，好在战事紧急，中央也没有时间去管失职之事。  
说起来，葬礼不要几天就要开始了，局势混乱，连葬礼的举行都非常的简单。在整个搜捕彭格列家族的大环境下，各个家族人人自危，可能除了彭格列的高层，大多数的受邀家族不敢派上重要人物参加，连自己外出的时候也不敢多声张自己彭格列家族成员的身份。不过，和大多数墙头草不一样，这位家族成员是曾经首领和库洛姆小姐从另外一个充满腐败缺乏人权的家族中救出来的，为了报答恩情，他一路上兢兢业业，终于慢慢成为了一个比较重要的联络员。他还在原来家族时，看过怀疑彭格列及整个黑手党存在意义的首领，也看过曾经精神力不大强大的库洛姆。一度，他以为逐渐成长的彭格列家族已经值得他效力一辈子，可是造化弄人，黑手党的更替总是这么的迅速，就如同曾经昙花一现的艾斯托拉涅欧家族。  
不过，想到曾经救过自己的沢田纲吉首领和库洛姆小姐，他决定坚决不会泄露彭格列的任何情报。但是作为一个普通的文员……  
“哦？那里有个彭格列家族的，我们过去吧。”  
“啊！！！”伴随着接连不断的火炎攻击，他跌跌撞撞地向前走着。  
“真是不堪一击呢~”  
咦？这里突然有棵树！他跌跌撞撞地跑向了树，把它当做了掩体。  
“真是一颗很粗的梧桐树呢，来，让我把他砍掉当做这家伙的棺材吧。”  
只看那颗本来平淡无奇的梧桐树突然抽长了枝叶，彻彻底底地挡住了追捕者的去路，追捕者自然试图用火炎砍出来一条出路。彭格列家族成员惊得跌坐在地上，树的另一头的动静也越来越大。  
“什么？这个天梧桐树也会掉毛絮絮吗？”  
“笨蛋，分明是我们中了幻术！”  
“那怎么办？”  
“飞过去吧！”  
这个时候的并盛会正好有彭格列的幻术师吗？虽然腿软得快要站不起来，他还是接受过战斗训练的，努力地爬向远方。  
很快树增长的速度赶不上追捕者的前进速度，就在他们的刀似乎近在眼前的时候，旁边的树枝又一次遮蔽了天空。  
“KUFUFUFU，快点走吧。”  
？虽然不知道是谁，不过……  
“谢谢！我要去并盛的森林，能帮我开条路吗？”  
“……葬礼，是吗？正好我也要去那里，那就稍你一程吧。”  
“诶？你怎么知道！”这可是S级的机密啊。  
“哦呀哦呀，彭格列家族训练可不够好，这么惊讶的表情，谁都知道了。”  
“……您是雾之守护者六道骸大人吗？”听这个意思是自己人咯？那么也只有六道骸没有碰见过了。  
“KUFUFUFU，猜对了。”

11  
六道骸本来准备一个人去埋葬沢田纲吉的地方的。不过没想到，路上收了一个小跟班帮忙带了带路。接收到沢田纲吉死讯时，他正附体在一个黑魔咒的身上，刺探有关白兰具体实力的情报，不过一无所获。骸没有想到沢田纲吉就这样一言不发地走了，明明认识的时候还说着“死也不甘心”之类的话呢。仔细思忖，是自己大意了。最后一次见面，纲吉让他撤出敌方家族，是考虑到了他们的安全，可是他自己的安全，果然是被他自己第一个放弃的。本来他可以救沢田纲吉的，但是，他还是太自负了啊。前往森林的路上，他暗自回忆着。  
“那个……六道骸大人……请问能不能再帮我个忙呢？”  
“嗯？”果然沢田纲吉的手下和沢田纲吉一样废柴呢。  
“请帮我向库洛姆小姐道谢！之前是首领和库洛姆小姐把我从原来的家族救出来的。每次都是有任务的时候才能联系到，没有办法向他们道谢呢。”  
“哦？你不怕我吗？”  
“我想首领和库洛姆小姐都是好人，六道骸大人也是吧！”  
“KUFUFUFU，真是单纯……接下来就我自己走吧。”  
虽然没有答应呢……“谢谢！您往前直走就行了。”

因为葬礼还没有正式开始，一切都是准备状态，沢田纲吉安静地躺在百合花堆中，棺材盖子随意地斜在一边。  
“你果然是个不负责的首领呢。不过，没有你的黑手党，也不值一看。”六道骸在棺材边倚靠着，将目光投向了仿佛堕入睡梦中的沢田纲吉。  
“——混蛋，你还好意思来看！”银发青年本是慢慢走向墓地的，可是看到了六道骸，再也忍不住，赶忙跑来抓住了六道骸的领子。  
“KUFUFUFU，是彭格列自己不小心。”  
狱寺隼人按捺不住在飞机上逐渐积攒起的忧伤和怒火，一拳揍向了六道骸。六道骸也不回手，任由他发泄着。  
“哦呀哦呀，你连我们现在的武器匣子都不会用了吗？”  
“哼，那是十代目带领下的创造，可轮不到用它来收拾你。看我不把你打死！”  
“我要是告诉你，我本身就不想活了呢？”  
“……”听到这句话，狱寺隼人僵硬地停下了动作，木木地放下了六道骸。  
“……可是有人要我活下去啊……”六道骸低语道。  
“哼，看在十代目面前的份上，那就你先吧，只有一个小时。”狱寺隼人发现六道骸的情绪也不对，也不愿意和这家伙独处，如是说道。  
“不用，一刻钟就够了。我只是来看看黑手党能死得有多惨。”  
狱寺隼人没有再说什么，默默地走开了。

“真是难以想象啊，你生命的光芒竟如此不堪一击。听到通知我都愣了呢。可以把我的梦境从黑暗带向光明，让我沉浸在蓝天白云里，却自己沉浸在黑暗中，不愧是黑手党的手段。从来不讲信誉。”说着，六道骸自嘲式地笑了笑，“不过，在我来的路上，还能听到别人对你的赞誉呢。你是不是只有对我不讲信誉？”  
自言自语一番之后，六道骸看见了沢田纲吉胸口挂着的兰兹亚的戒指，微微叹气道，为什么他对别人就这么讲信用呢。想着便伸手探向戒指，想要整理整理纲吉的遗容。

12  
六道骸是在一片蓝天白云中醒来的，他原以为自己不能再看到这个风景了呢。毕竟，这篇风景是遇见沢田纲吉后才有的呢。沢田纲吉离开了，这里应该归属于无边的黑暗。  
“骸？”睁大的眼睛余光扫到了旁边盘腿坐着的沢田纲吉。  
骸有一些震惊，仔细一想，是因为指环里储存的记忆吗？所以，这是纲吉的想法与记忆？  
“你知道你无信无义地抛弃了库洛姆吗，沢田纲吉？”六道骸上来就是一句诘问。  
“但是这已经是最有可能的方法了。以我的身份去了解整个敌对家族的构成，可是骸所说的合理买卖啊。”  
六道骸冷冷地笑着：“永远让无聊而又软弱的事占据你的大脑，真正有用的却一点也不想。”  
“但是，我果然最喜欢骸了。”沢田纲吉像个无事人一般平铺直叙地说道。  
“……KUFUFUFU，KUHAHAHA！”六道骸楞了一下便大笑道，“喜欢，凭什么喜欢，你连身体都没有。黑手党那些威恩并施的方法对我可没用，你就是一个无耻的首领。”  
像是要和沢田纲吉划清界限，六道骸退了一步，冷冷地盯着他。  
“我是真的喜欢你，骸。”沢田纲吉直视着六道骸，“所以，请你努力活下去！”  
“肤浅而又天真，你明明有权利责怪别人，你却一个人承担，成功了便通知一下，失败了就独自扛着。你这样的人，我就是找遍轮回，也要亲自把你杀掉。”所以，等我杀死白兰之后下一个就是你。  
“也许，你可以的。”  
梦境戛然而止，六道骸若有所失地坐在了棺材旁边，直到狱寺一个小时后的到来才默默离开。

再一次了解到沢田纲吉的情报，已经是六道骸在雷欧上附身的第七天了。  
白兰在听报告时似乎看到了雷欧表情的一丝龟裂，再看第二眼，又恢复成了那个乖巧听话的下属。  
“有什么见解吗，雷欧君~”  
“这个情报恐怕还要再确定一下。”  
“也是~这么容易攻破的彭格列可不是真正的彭格列，真是期待呢，雷欧君能给我带来什么消息~”  
“那属下告退了。”

13  
六道骸是从云雀恭弥那里拿到情报的。不愧是将近过了十年，云雀一眼就认出了伪装成风纪委员的六道骸，亦或是六道骸根本没有心思伪装自己？  
“六道骸。”骸在云雀恭弥的称呼后在雾气中逐渐展现出身形。  
“你们还有什么瞒着我的？”六道骸一字一顿地说道。  
“想给你展现的，自然都已经摆在你面前了，”云雀恭弥依旧面无表情，“毕竟我们可是当了十年的敌人。”你不能知道的，你绝不会知道。  
“哦？第一次赢了我可是很开心？”六道骸阴恻恻地笑着。  
“我不过是拜沢田纲吉所托。”  
“哼，没想到我的猎物都来算计我了。”六道骸几欲转头就走。  
“不过，等我们回来，我想和你好好打一架。可别把自己弄没了。”  
“KUFUFUFU——不劳您费心——”六道骸没有再操纵这具躯体，立刻回到了水牢中。  
冷静的水流包裹着他，可是他却又愤怒又有一丝丝的欣喜。那就是说，如果十年前的沢田纲吉打败了白兰，也许现在的彭格列家族又能恢复原样。但是，果然黑手党还是骗了自己，什么米尔菲欧雷家族人员调动暂时撤出潜伏，分明是沢田纲吉想要赴死的前菜。细细想来，沢田纲吉或许是知道六道骸会因为他的死而复仇，才在梦里设下了重重话术陷阱，为了让六道骸活下去。真是讨厌的超直感。对自己下手都不手软……  
不过，最关键的还是完善情报……  
六道骸在之前已经准备好了诈败，以让米尔菲欧蕾家族忽视自己。现在潜伏为秘书的动作有些过于保守，即使能保的了十年前的彭格列一时，但也不能保证之后的安全。所以，还需要更多更快地得到情报。六道骸想着。  
背负起杰索家族任务处理工作消耗巨大，但也所得颇多。比如，彩虹之子的大空对于7的三次方的重要性。  
“雷欧君对什么好奇可以直接问我哦~”  
“！对不起，我不小心到了这里，白兰大人。”  
“嗯？不是说了不要叫我大人吗？”白兰像是什么都没有怀疑一样随意地说道，“不过，你被小正招募进来，究竟是为了什么呢？”  
“我有个患重疾的女朋友需要我赚钱，抱歉，说出了这种小事。”  
“哦？那你缺多少呢？”  
“真是抱歉，让BOSS劳烦了，我自己就可以了。”  
“雷欧君可不要压力太大了，真的不需要帮助吗？”  
“没事，我要让他食髓知味地血债血偿。”  
“这样说来真不知道你的女朋友还是可怜还是幸福呢，”白兰的眸色闪了闪，“那我们出去吧。”

14  
六道骸再次见到沢田纲吉时，其实他还没有完全准备好。Choice站时通过和库洛姆微弱的联系，他能够大致知道战况。虽然他非常想去帮忙，但凭借他对自己精神力的掌握，他也知道从白兰那里很不容易逃出来的力量，少说也需要一周才能恢复。  
看来他们坚持不下去了呢。六道骸努力把疲乏虚弱的感觉忽略，虽然现在实体化幻术有些危险，但这么危险的行动也不是第一次，应该没关系的吧。  
“骸，我们还能再见吗？”哦呀哦呀？难道十年前的沢田纲吉也能感受到我精神力的状况？  
“当然了。”不过，恐怕白兰也知道，这种程度的幻术并不能阻止他多久。那就赶快让他走吧。“要是世界落入到除我以外的人的手中就无趣了。”  
“就算现在让他们顺利逃脱了也毫无意义啊，骸君~”KUFUFUFU，战斗可不只是理智的成分哦。  
“这样只是给纲吉君他们苟延残喘的时间罢了。”那是因为你没有见证过纲吉能够成长得多快。很快你就能知道了。

“——师傅——”  
“嗯？”  
“ME还以为师傅你会死掉呢，这样ME就能不受师傅你的压迫了！”  
“KUFUFUFU，这种事，还是放到一万年之后再说吧。”  
“师傅的意思是变成凤梨精？”还好是在幻术空间见面，否则师傅的三叉戟不知道会戳向哪儿呢。  
“师傅这种程度的消耗根本就是想要ME自己独立呢，到时候ME可不能把师傅从复仇者水牢里捞出来。”  
“KUFUFUFU，阿尔克巴雷诺可不能被白兰抓走。”  
“分明是沢田纲吉不能被白兰抓走，”弗兰不想让师傅继续心口不一下去，不过，现在有更重要的事，“白兰想要从复仇者水牢中释放GHOST的行动已经开始了。”  
“嗯，无论如何，这是我们必须要争取的机会。”只有我的真身才最适合试探米尔菲欧雷家族的情报。所以，为了打败白兰，这样一个复杂的幻术结构建筑必须施展。  
“但是，师傅连给自己走路的力量都没有留下。ME可不想扶师傅出来哦。”  
“KUFUFUFU，等我出来再教育教育你。”所以，这次救场果然有些鲁莽了，连自己逃跑的力气都没有留啊。  
在白兰点燃戒指的那一刹，六道骸的确感到了彻身的疼痛，忍不住让六道骸想起了小时候躺在家族实验床上那不遑多让的痛苦。和沢田纲吉偏向于治愈的火炎不同，白兰的火炎更加霸道与尖锐，切肤之痛让六道骸直接昏迷在了水牢里，才会让弗兰一开始没有找到自己。  
这次，就迟一些再见到沢田纲吉吧。

15  
沢田纲吉刚醒来的时候，有一丝不真实感，休息久了就会这样吗？十年前自己的战斗场面历历在目，没想到这十年有这么多变化。十年前的自己还在纠结彭格列的继承、决策时候还在瞻前顾后、看到气场强大的人就像跑掉，说来，当时还很怕骸呢。  
这次六道骸的出场倒是很正常，不过，在我看不到的地方还有很多工作吧。否则，Choice站结束后骸的脸色不会那么差，连十年前的自己都发现了呢。  
但是，果然自己没有成功完成把骸从水牢中救出的梦想。不知道该说是自己的水平不够，还是骸又变厉害了呢。想来，这回再碰到骸会是一场硬仗呢。好纠结啊，既害怕见他又有一点点期待呢。  
沢田纲吉把十年前自己的日记放进棺材里，向着基地的地方走近了森林。  
诶？  
“KUFUFUFU，好久不见，沢田纲吉。”  
“骸，好久不……”还没等沢田纲吉把话说完，只见六道骸的阴影直接挡住了纲吉身上的阳光。  
“你现在欠我的可不只是身体哦。”没等到解释，沢田纲吉感受到了嘴唇上一个略带凶狠的吻。  
趁着沢田纲吉愣神的片刻，六道骸勾带着他们靠在了一颗树上。沢田纲吉有些惊讶，不过也很快反应过来，配合地张开了嘴巴，安抚式地蹭了蹭骸的嘴唇。六道骸可不想管那么多，伴随着舔舐，牙齿也毫不犹豫地啃上了沢田纲吉的上唇。  
“唔……呼……不……”  
“现在知道求饶了？”虽然这么说着，六道骸还是稍微放开了一点。  
六道骸也不急着说话，慢条斯理地舔尽了沢田纲吉嘴唇上的血珠。  
“现在，你就是我的了，沢田纲吉。”六道骸看着倒在树上的沢田纲吉，“以你我的血为鉴。”  
为什么这么久了还要说这种话……沢田纲吉在内心吐槽着。不过，他是怎么知道的？  
“你还带着兰兹亚的戒指。”  
诶？为什么骸知道我在想什么？  
“KUFUFUFU，你的表情这么明显，看来是睡回到了十年……”  
“……骸，怎么了？”怎么和以前的库洛姆一样说晕就晕啊……  
沢田纲吉把六道骸的身体平放在草丛上。真的是很轻呢，从水牢中才出来就投入了战斗啊，一米九的身高，体重却连身高的三分之一都没有。是很累了吧，脸上毫无防备的表情从来没见过呢。纲吉百感交集地撩开了半永久遮罩在骸眼前的那根头发。  
大概是在水牢里泡多了，六道骸的脸上没有一丝瑕疵，纤细而又修长的手脚在黑色制服的衬托下让人很有触摸的欲望，一点儿都没有骸睁着眼睛的时候的讨厌呢，拿去卖艺或许可以补偿一下战争债。这种想象，真是让人乐在其中。  
“呀咧，师傅本来想亲醒睡美人，结果自己变成睡美人了啊~”弗兰不放心骸自己一个人走路，从后面跟过来了啊。  
“弗兰，巴利安受伤还挺严重的吧，你现在过来没关系吗？”  
“师傅嫌弃ME，BOSS也嫌弃吗？”弗兰做出了一副泫然欲泣的表情，“说起来，师傅好像比ME更惨呢，十年纪念日就这样晕倒了，做反派的时候也连十指相扣的动作都没有呢~”  
“既然巴利安不需要你的话，帮我把骸运回去吧。”  
“不不不，ME可不想多管闲事被师傅打——”  
啊咧，就这样跑了吗？雾果然没有一个靠谱的啊……  
不过，等骸醒过来，可以好好算一算身体的帐了。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 弗兰就是我，沉迷车底无法自拔。  
> 骸：卖惨绝杀  
> 纲吉：awsl
> 
> 一边写一边卡，写了十多天，常常一百字卡一次……  
> 读者们要是觉得各节之间的联系不大请和我说哦。  
> 最近对自己写的文字非常麻木，需要指导：）
> 
> 部分设定和原著不同，按照原著草碧的情报，六道骸是五年前逃狱失败，随之整个黑曜组都失踪了（其实原著这块儿我也有点没懂，因为最后十年后的他们回来的时候明明有库洛姆啊？）。这里的设定是他们并没有失踪。  
> 以及白兰和雷欧说过加薪免谈……  
> 大致是纲吉18岁（即十年前的四年后）继承家族，六道骸一直泡着（）
> 
> 我记得曾经年轻的时候在贴吧有看过十年后剧情向（就未来篇那一段）的骸纲来着，但我找不到了，不知道各位小可爱还记得不，求投喂！！！


End file.
